The present invention relates to advertising material in a booklet form and particularly to removable, indicia-bearing advertising materials which may be redeemed for value. The present invention also relates to a method of making such advertising material.
Advertising, especially through coupon use and redemption, is a particularly effective way for companies to promote new products and revive older brands. However, coupon redemption rates tend to be low across the general consumer population. Thus, to be effective, coupons and inserts need to be not only attractive and attention-getting to the ultimate consumer but must also be easy to access and use, otherwise the consumer will abandon the coupon use altogether. Moreover, the coupon must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and the overall coupon design must be compatible for easy printing on a high-speed web press.
Consequently, a need exists for a coupon booklet with removable portions that is attractive to the end user, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture. A need also exists for a method of making the same which is inexpensive, efficient, and compatible to use with existing web printing presses equipped with in-line finishing capabilities.
The present invention provides an economically produced booklet for advertising which comprises a plurality of removable portions that are particularly suitable for use as coupons or for any other desired use. The booklet comprises a plurality of sheets or layers that are divided generally into (a) a central portion where the layers of the booklet are longitudinally attached to one another and (b) two outer removable portions flanking the central portion. The outer removable portions are intended to be printed with indicia and removed from the booklet and used, as desired, for example, as coupons. The outer removable portions are separable from the central portion through perforations or other lines of weakness. Alternatively, an attachment portion may be provided along one of the outer peripheries of the booklet to allow the booklet to be attached to a magazine, catalog, newspaper or the like. The attachment portion is preferably detachable from the booklet through perforations or lines of weakness.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a booklet is provided, comprising a plurality of sheets having two lines of weakening which define a boundary between a central sheet portion and outer removable portions on each side of the central sheet portion, each line of weakening being suitable for facilitating the separation of the outer sheet portions from the central portion. An attachment joins the sheets together into a booklet. The outer removable sheet portions are intended to be printed with indicia and used as coupons, for example. Preferably, the two lines of weakening which define the boundary between the central sheet portion and outer removable portions comprise perforations, but any suitable line of weakening known in the art will suffice, including lines of weakness or punches.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, an additional line of weakening may be provided in the aforedescribed booklet which defines a boundary between at least one outer periphery of at least one of the sheets and an attachable sheet portion, the line of weakening being suitable to facilitate the removal of the attachable sheet portion from the at least one periphery of at least one of the sheets. Preferably, the line of weakening comprises a line of perforations, but any suitable line of weakening will suffice.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for manufacturing a booklet having a plurality of removable portions. The method comprises conveying a plurality of webs, bringing the webs into registry, and attaching the webs together along a central longitudinal portion of the webs. The webs are also provided with two longitudinal lines of weakening, such as perforations or lines of weakness, which define a boundary between a central longitudinal portion of the web and outer removable portions of the web. These two longitudinal lines of weakening are suitable for facilitating the removal of the outer portions of the web from the central longitudinal portion of the web. The webs are also transversely cut into individual booklets. The method of the present invention may further include a step of forming a line of weakening adjacent to an outer edge of the booklet, which line of weakening defines a boundary between a removable attachment portion and the outer edge of the booklet. The line of weakening so formed facilitates the detachment of the removable attachment portion from the outer edge of the booklet.
It is to be understood that the removable portions may comprise one or more panels that can be folded over.